


Не так

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Силуэт знает лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не так

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Watchmen 2014

— …Нет, не так, — полуулыбается Силуэт, глядя на потную, разгоряченную Салли, тренирующуюся с грушей. Силуэт мягко отталкивается от дверного косяка и по-кошачьи плывет в ее сторону. — Удар поставлен неверно. 

— Отморозки пока не жаловались. — Салли вытирает лоб перетянутым эластичным бинтом запястьем и упирается кулаком в бедро. 

— Дело не в них, — отвечает та. — Ты повредишь запястье. Или уже повредила, — кивает она на бинты.

— С чего вдруг такая забота, м-м? — Салли облизывает губу и чуть отстраняется от груши. На ее майке, между грудей и на животе, темные пятна от пота. 

— Мы вместе работаем, — говорит Силуэт, и за словами явно слышится что-то несоизмеримо большее, что-то вульгарное до безумия. Салли знает, что иногда женщины умеют это, но она никогда прежде не испытывала подобного воздействия на себе. — Я могла бы… поделиться опытом.

Теперь намек прозрачен уже настолько, что можно было бы и вовсе промолчать, ведь этот ее взгляд говорит больше, чем слова. 

— Для начала нужно расслабить руку. — Она подходит к Салли сзади, и та не противится. Силуэт аккуратно берет ее за запястье, чуть встряхивает ладонь. — Кулак и рука должны составлять прямую линию. — Каждое ее слово влажно оседает на шее Салли, а кончики жестких черных волос щекочут плечо и щеку. Салли сжимает кулак, и Силуэт медленно ведет его прямо в грушу. — Вот так, правильно. — Кулак касается кожаного мешка.

— И всё? Кажется, я именно так и делала, — возражает Салли и поворачивает голову. Силуэт проводит ладонью от ее запястья по руке, по сгибу локтя, к плечу, и кончиками пальцев останавливается на подбородке. 

— Не совсем, — отвечает она. — Ты не отдаешься бою полностью. — Она мазком касается пальцем нижней губы Салли. Салли поворачивается к ней, ее глаза блестят. — Для того, чтобы кулак сам знал, как и что делать, нужно пропустить свою силу сквозь себя, почувствовать внутри, как она движется, вверх-вниз, — рука Силуэт скользит вниз, очерчивая пальцем округлости влажных от пота грудей и наконец цепляясь за край тренировочных шорт. Разгоряченное тренировкой сердце Салли отзывается на ее голос, и кровь стучит в ушах. Она подхватывает Силуэт за талию и целует ее — медленно, сладко, но вскоре та отстраняется.

— Нет, не так, — смеется Силуэт. — Давай я покажу.


End file.
